As one type of existing aerosol containers that contain two-liquid type hair dying or hair styling products or the like, a dual compartment aerosol container, which is formed of a pair of first and second cylindrical containers, respectively containing a first content and a second content and arranged side by side, is known.
Such a dual compartment aerosol container is provided with a nozzle for dispensing the contents discharged from the stems of respective containers from one discharge tube. In addition, it is common to provide a shoulder cover that covers the mounting cup of the container in order to hold both containers together, or to enhance the decorative effect, for example. With the use of a shoulder cover that has an oval outer shape corresponding to the oval cross-sectional shape of the dual compartment aerosol container as a whole, the cover can be readily set in position only by checking its orientation in the front to back direction relative to the container.
The trend in recent years with such two-liquid type aerosol containers is the increasing use of aerosol containers separately containing two types of contents in one container and having two stems.
While containers of this type have a circular cross-sectional shape as a whole, the two stems are disposed side by side in an irregular-shaped part that is provided to the mounting cup and has a cross sectional shape with long sides and short sides. Therefore, the shoulder cover needs to be oriented correspondingly so as not to interfere with the two stems when mounted to the container.
For example, as shown in Patent Literature 1, the shoulder cover having a similar outer shape as that of the container includes, on the inner side, oppositely arranged anti-rotation ribs to abut with the long side surfaces of an irregular-shaped part of the mounting cup, and inner walls to abut with the short side surfaces of the irregular-shaped part.
Thus, when the shoulder cover is placed on the mounting cup and rotated with a light force, the shoulder cover fits deeply with the mounting cup at the position where the irregular-shaped part is locked in the gaps between the anti-rotation ribs. As the shoulder cover is pressed further down, a convex portion provided to the shoulder cover fits with a lower step of the mounting cup to retain the cover. Thus the shoulder cover is readily set in position relative to the container only by checking its front-to-back direction.
Further, a fixing plate that has an outer shape similar to that of the container, and is provided with oppositely arranged anti-rotation ribs that abut the long side surfaces of the irregular-shaped part of the mounting cup and inner walls that abut the short side surfaces of the irregular-shaped part, is fitted to the mounting cup. This allows free selection of exterior components and the like, which have convex portions that fit in slits of the fixing plate.
The provision of the fixing plate, which is a separate component, as the part fitted with the aerosol container facilitates molding of exterior components, and increases the degree of freedom in the shapes of exterior components.